Everybody Loves Naruto
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: ONE-SHOTS. Naruto X Varios. Serie de One-shots con diferentes historias donde Naruto es el protagisnista.  amor, romance, drama, comedia, etc... Hetero o yaoi dependiendo la pareja  ...Porque todos amamos a Naruto :D...    CAP 02: NARUTO x SAKURA
1. SAMEHADA

Hola! Soy Gochi Glay Lover y este es mi primer fic de Naruto.

La verdad es un proyecto que se me vino a la mente y espero que les guste, se trata de una serie de One-Shots de Naruto con... pues con todos XD

Aca dejare caer las locas ideas de one-shots que se me ocurran y de las parejas que se me ocurran (_se aceptan sugerencias_) y es que a mi me encanta Naruto (_personaje_) y la verdad es que no me podia decidir con quien juntarlo para un fic, asi que descarte la idea de un fic grande y opte por una serie de peque os fics con diferentes parejas (_hetero & yaoi_)

Espero que sean comprensivos y hasta algo curiosos y lean mis historias aun y si la pareja no les gusta, ya que sus reviews y sus comentarios son un aliciente para seguir escribiendo y quien sabe, quizas escriba algo que les sorprenda =D

Tambien me gustaria que no de quejaran diciendo cosas como "_Yo odio el Narusaku asi que tu historia apesta_". Como dijo el gran Benito, el derecho al respeto ajeno es la paz (_mis parejas favoritas son el Narusasu & Narusaku, pero hare de todo porque me encantan los retos_)

En fin, espero les gusten mis historias, por ahora los dejo con el primero de los espero sean muchos one-shots, y siguiendo la ideologia de nuestro amado Deidara... ART IS A BANG! Disfruten de esta primer pareja... que lo se, esta algo rara, pero en fin

Ahhh otra cosa, el fic se llama Todos aman a Naruto, pero no necesariamente significa que Naruto los ame de vuelta XP, asi que no siempre las historias seran romanticas, puede que sean de drama, violencia o incluso de comedia. Y cabe decir tambien ue intentare mantener lo mas parecido al manga/anime la histroria, pero de ser necesario usare universos alternos

Ahora si, ENJOY!

OoOoOoOoO

oOoOoOoOo

**EVERYBODY LOVES NARUTO** (_Todos aman a Naruto_)  
_**By: Gochi Glay Lover**_

**One shot 01: Chakra**

Chakra, la sola palabra se sentia dulce entre sus labios, como un suave nectar adictivo al paladar y tan solo pensar en ello enviaba escalofrios por su piel.

Siempre había sido una adicta al chakra, siempre le habia fascinado sentir esa corriente recorrer su piel, entrar por sus sentidos y embriagarla hasta la locura, aunque nunca imagino hasta donde la llevaria esa adiccion.

Su padre habia sido un prominente herrero en el Pais del Agua, haciendo creaciones únicas en belleza y poder destructivo, por lo que no tardo en conseguir el que seria el trabajo de su vida, crear las espadas para los Siete Espadachines Legendarios de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla.

La creación de tan sublimes armas le tomó varios años y ella veía encantada como los guerreros más fuertes de su aldea desfilaban por su casa, exudando esa maravillosa energia que la enloquecia.

Cada espada era creada para un guerrero en específico, tomando en cuenta sus cualidades, su forma de pelear, su poder. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de crear la última de las siete espadas su padre se vio incapaz de completarla.

El hombre quien sería su poseedor, un tal Hoshiki, era un hombre alto y muy fuerte, pero sobretodo con el mayor chakra que jamas hubiera sentido ella, el tan solo estar a su lado era embriagante y maravilloso. Y su padre no conseguia crear un arma que se complementara con el hombre

Ella por su parte, siendo quien era, no tardo en seducir al guerrero y juntos pasaron noches de incontrolable placer, pero ella queria más y más, jamas estaba satisfecha de chakra, era como si todas las celulas de su cuerpo le exigieran el maravilloso poder.

Los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas meses y su padre aun era incapaz de crear una espada para Hoshiki por lo que el hombre desesperado habia dejado de ir a su hogar... y con esto ella habia perdido su mas grande placer.

Sin sus encuentros clandestinos, sin esa fuente tan excitante de chakra la chica estaba al borde de la locura, ya habia intentado estar con otros hombres, pero ninguno emanaba tanto chakra como el.

Luego, cansada de esperar al hombre, ella emprendio el largo viaje a la capital en su busqueda. La chica necesitaba de su hombre, sabia que era amor... ella amaba su chakra.

Cuando, tras varios días de viaje, arribo a Kirigakure lo primero que hizo fue buscarle sintiendo su chakra, algo que habia aprendido a hacer desde muy pequeña. Al haber nacido en una pequeña aldea y siendo la hija y única familia del herrero, la chica jamas pudo seguir su meta de ser ninja, pero no por eso habia dejado de entrenar por su cuenta.

No tardo ni dos minutos en encontrar su ubicación y al verlo se llevo una amarga sorpresa. Ese hombre cuyo chakra tanto amaba caminaba del brazo de una mujer, sus largos cabellos castaños y su prominente vientre resaltando a la vista, mientras, el su hombre llevaba tomado del otro brazo a un niño, quien reia y gritaba "_Papá , papá_ "

El dolor que sintio la hizo correr lejos, más y más lejos de esa escena "_feliz_", lejos de ese hombre, de esa mujer, de ese niño, de esa aldea, de ese... de ese chakra.

Con cada salto que daba rumbo a su hogar más lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos, jamas podría sentir ese chakra de nuevo, jamas se deleitaría con su ardiente presencia.

No era justo, ese chakra era suyo, nadie más podia apreciarlo como ella lo hacia, nadie mas merecia sentir tan dulce placer, solo ella.

Para cuando regreso a su casa la idea de que ese hombre debia ser suyo se habia apoderado de su razón.

Su padre aun sumergido en su trabajo seguía incapaz de terminar esa espada, la espada que sería de él, la que lo acompañaria de por vida, en las buenas, en las malas, en las batallas, en las victorias y derrotas... como ella si el la hubiera elegido.

Y fue en ese justo momento que la idea iluminó su mente y supo que poíia hacer para estar a su lado, para que nadie la separada de su amado chakra. Esa misma noche lo hizo. Tras embrigar a su padre se coló en el taller, no estaba segura de si lo lograría, pero no habia nada que perder y mucho, mucho chakra que ganar.

La mañana siguiente el viejo herrero despertó ante un ruido que jamas habia escuchado, era como un leve ronroneo que procedia del cuarto continuo, el taller.

Lo que sus ojos vieron no era humano, pero se movia y sonreia con dientes puntiagudos y blanquecinos; no era una espada, pero tenia empuñadura. La "_espada_" se encontraba en medio de un charco de sangre y organos y el olor a muerte llenaba el lugar. Lleno de miedo el hombre intento correr cuando observo como de la calavera que era el pomo de la espada colgaba una nota con una simple frase

"**_Sientete orgulloso padre, juntos hemos creado la espada mas poderosa de todos los tiempos. Samehada_**"

Si... aun recordaba como su padre la envió al guerrero y poco despues supo que se habia suicidado, pero no le importo, ella estaba feliz de estar al lado de su amado chakra. Los años que vivio junto con Hoshiki fueron maravillosos y cuando el murio paso a las manos de otro, y otro y otro mas, aunque ninguno tan poderoso como el

Ella elegia a su dueño y en esos momentos descansaba en la espalda de su actual poseedor, Killer Bee, el hombre era una fuente inacabada de chakra y ella estaba encantada, fascinada.

Sin embargo habia un intruso en medio de su felicidad, su antiguo dueño, Kisame o Kisa-chan como ella le gustaba llamarle se habia colado dentro de la espada que era su cuerpo y no la dejaba disfrutar de tan delicioso chakra. El hombre azul se la pasaba murmurando sobre su plan y ella ya estaba harta, si habia accedido a llevarlo dentro suyo solo era porque asi su chakra seguia estando a su disposicion.

Pero ahora, ahora Same habia encontrado a quien merecia ser su proximo dueño, no era mas que un chiquillo, pero su chakra era sin duda el mas delicioso y mas excitante que jamas habia sentido y cada segundo lo deseaba mas.

Ella sabia que Kisa-chan tambien deseaba al chico, pero por un motivo totalmente distinto al de ella y no podia permitirlo, ese chico no seria del idiota del sharingan, el seria suyo... para siempre.

Cuando Naruto abrio los ojos tras la pelea contra el Kyubi y el encuentro con su madre supo que mucho habia cambiado en el. Se sentia extrañamente ligero, pero al mismo tiempo muy poderoso, como si el absorber el chakra del zorro le hubiera dado poderes magicos.

Yamato y Bee estaban junto a el y le sonreian con emoción, lo habia conseguido, ahora estaba un paso mas cerca de derrotar a Madara, vengar a su familia y rescatar a Sasuke

Juntos los tres se dispusieron a salir del recinto, pero justo cuando Yamato hubo salido de la sala seguido por Bee, Samehada deshizo sus vendajes y abriendo mucho su boca expulso al hombre tiburón de su interior empujando a Killer Bee y a Yamato con el humedo cuerpo de su antiguo dueño antes de lanzar una corriente de chakra a la puerta, cerrandola de nuevo y sellandola con algo similar a la baba, dejandola a ella y a Naruto encerrados en la habitación

Aturdido, Kisame intento ponerse de pie pero fue rapidamente subyugado por Bee, mientras Yamato intentaba abrir la puerta.

- **Estupida Same** - gruño Kisame, se sentia debil y sus ojos no lograba enfocar del todo bien. La rebelde espada habia arruinado sus planes y peor aun, le habia dejado casi sin chakra al expulsarlo de su cuerpo.

- **Naruto, Naruto!** - gritaba Yamato mientras golpeaba la puerta con ramas que habia logrado conjurar desde la entrada del templo.

- **Es inutil, la habitación se ha sellado y mientras alguien este con vida dentro de ella solo se abrira por dentro, ahora solo nos queda confiar en el chico** - aporto Killer Bee mientras llamaba a Motoi para que pidiera refuerzos a los demas ninjas de la isla.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación Naruto veía con los ojos como platos como la espada se arrastraba por el suelo y ronroneaba, era como si el arma le estuviera llamando.

Aun no comprendia lo que habia pasado, pero sabia que tenia que abrir la puerta y para ello necesitaba pasar por encima de la espada.

- **Na... prrr... Na... prrrr... Naru...to** - comenzó a oirse por toda la habitación, una y otra vez, la aguda voz de una mujer trataba de formar palabras entre ronroneos.

Naruto no tenia tiempo para tonterias, y comenzo a moverse rumbo a la puerta cuya estructura estaba llena de algo baboso y cristalino.

Pero no bien hubo dado dos pasos una densa neblina inundo el lugar, un aroma dulce comenzó a inundar sus sentidos mientras el rubio vio como la espada seguia arrastrandose y murmurando, murmurando su nombre.

- **Naruuutoooo** - sizeo la espada antes de saltar hacia el chico, quien aun entre la neblina logro extender sus brazos para tomarla.

La empuñadura de Same se enredo en el brazo del Bijuu y como en una caricia comenzo recorrerlo. Naruto sintio un escalofrio ante el contacto y una nausea subio por su cuerpo amenazando con hacerlo vomitar en cualquier momento.

- **Alejate cosa asquerosa!** - grito el chico y de un golpe lanzo a la espada contra la pared.

- **Jujuju** - escucho Naruto una risa, era la risa mas extraña que jamas escucho y le puso los pelos de punta.

- **Asquerosa? Bueno... no negare eso, supongo que mi forma no es la mas atractiva** - escuchó el chico la voz de una mujer salir nuevamente de la espada. Esta vez la voz era diferente a la aguda que escucho antes, ahora era seductora y atrayente, casi como un susurro sensual.

Naruto entorno los ojos, intentando ver entre la niebla y al fin pudo distinguir la figura de la extraña espada, pero cuanto mas la veia menos parecia espada y mas lucia como una mujer, una muy atractiva mujer.

- **Que opinas de esta forma, esta mejor?** - la neblina se disipo lo suficiente para que Naruto viera como en el lugar donde se suponia estaba la espada se encontraba una mujer desnuda. Su cuerpo era hermoso, su piel palida, su cabello largo y plateado y sus ojos eran de un verde mas puro que la esmeralda.

Las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron notablemente mientras daba un paso para atras tratando no centrar sus ojos en esas partes de la anatomia femenina que solo conocia gracias a su Oiroke no Jutsu y a los incontables viajes con el Ero-sennin.

- **Que sucede? Quien diablos eres? **- pregunto el rubio, pero la chica solo sonrio coquetamente antes de desaparacer y aparecer frente al rubio abrazandolo del cuello y repegando su cuerpo contra el del chico, haciendolo sudar profusamente y encendiendo de nuevo sus mejillas.

- **Soy yo, Samehada... y te deseo** - susurro la chica-espada antes de introducir la punta de su lengua en le oido del Bijuu, haciendolo soltar un gemido, nunca nadie le habia hecho esto y Naruto bajo completamente la guardia

Samehada siguio lamiendo el lobulo de la oreja mientras sus manos se enredaban es ese rubio y terso cabello. Cada poro de su cuerpo podia sentir el chakra del chico que manaba como un ojo de agua, inacabable, implacable, delicioso.

Naruto por su parte no lograba entender que sucedia. El rubio acababa de pelear contra su huesped y estaba exhausto, ademas habia vivido una montaña rusa de emociones durante el encuentro con su madre, por lo que estaba cansado fisica y psicologicamente, y cada vez se sentia mas debil como si su chakra lo abandonara y entre la neblina de placer que comenzaba a envolver su mente sabia que la culpable era la espada.

- **Eres tan delicioso... se mi dueño** - le susurro Same a Naruto mientras una mano abandonaba su cabello para irse a posar en su fuerte pecho, los habiles dedos abriendo su chamarra y deslizandose por la bronceada piel, acariciando, absorbiendo.

Naruto sintio sus piernas flaquear aun y cuando su mente intentaba regresar a la realidad. Por mas que lo intentaba no conseguia moverse, como si sus cuerpo estuviera paralizado por una fuerza superior, su mente le decia que la neblina y la chica le habian hecho algo que le impedia moverse con soltura.

"**_Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en... ahhhh_**" gimio el chico cuando la espada consiguio abrirse paso por sus prendas hasta sus pantalones.

Y cuando la suave mano que le prodigaba caricias se adentro en sus ropas la poca cordura del bijuu lo abandono.

Naruto giro su rostro y sin mas capturo los labios de la chica, quien correspondió al beso de manera salvaje, mordiendo el labio inferior.

El pobre muchacho luchaba una batalla entre su buen juicio y sus hormonas juveniles, el sabia que eso estaba mal, alla en Konoha tenia alguien que le gustaba, pero el inmenso placer que estaba recibiendo habia despertado en el sus mas salvajes deseos.

"**_Maldi.. ahhhh... malditas hormonas_**" se reprendio, pero no habia marcha atras, ya se encontraba demasiado excitado como para poder detenerse.

Samehada por su parte se sentia inmensamente alegre, sus labios disfrutando el sabor masculino del chico bajo ella, su cuerpo absorbiendo cuanto chakra podia, su piel rozando la piel del moreno que con cada segundo se volvia mas visible al tiempo que las ropas se perdian en la habitación.

La espada abandono el beso que la embriagaba para descender por el cuello del chico rumbo a su pecho, su vientre y mas abajo, donde se entretuvo absorbiendo mas y mas chakra.

Naruto sentia las caricias y se mordia los labios dejandose hacer, sus entumecidos brazos tratando de acariciar el cuerpo sobre el, las hormonas adolescentes al fin habian sacado a patadas a su buen juicio y ahora solo quedaba el placer.

Nada, ni siquiera un rasgu o en la puerta, Yamato y Gai y un par de shinobis habia intentado por todos los medios abrir la puerta pero tal y como lo habia dicho Bee era imposible abrirla desde fuera.

- **Naruto! Nos escuchas? Responde!** - grito Yamato nuevamente, pero no escucho respuesta, solo una risa maniaca a sus espaldas

- **Fufufu, el chico zorro no los escucha, estoy seguro que Same-chan lo tiene sumamente ocupado**

Todos los de la sala llegaron a la conclusion de que Naruto se encontraba luchando contra la endemoniada espada, ninguno pudo ver el mensaje entre lineas que el ninja azul les habia dejado caer. Si, Kisame estaba seguro que Samehada le estaba dando batalla, solo que una muy distinta y mucho mas excitante que la que todos pensaban.

Dentro de la habitación las cosas se habian vuelto mucho mas candentes, Naruto habia cambiado de posicion con la chica y ahora la poseia con cierta violencia, Same tenia cerrados los ojos sintiendo el placer inundarla, mientras que los de Naruto estaban abiertos y un tinte rojo habia reemplazado sus pupilas azules, una capa de chakra lo rodeaba y al tiempo que era creada desaparecia solo para ser reemplazada por una nueva que no tardaba en tener el mismo destino.

- **Mas, mas, dame mas chakra!** - gritaba ella cada vez con mas behemencia absorbiendo su poder y el rubio la complacia por instinto, su sentido comun habia corrido hacia la ventana, habia saltado y se habia perdido en el mar de sensaciones que se apoderaron de su cuerpo

Nauto estaba mas cerca de terminar, pero la chica no queria detenerse, hacia años que no sentia tanto chakra dentro de ella, era embriagante, unico, espectacular.

Sin importarle el hilo de sangre que habia comenzado a manar de sus labios, la chica se aferro más al rubio, abrazandolo, llenandose de más chakra

- **No, no pares delicia** - repetia ella pero su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarla, aun y cuando ella fuera la gran Samehada, la mas poderosa espada del mundo, su cuerpo tenia un limite.

Pero no le importo, se sentia tan bien, era como volver a estar entre sus brazos...

- **Hoshiki... Hoshiki...** - el nombre abandono sus labios y sendas lagrimas inundaron sus ojos cuando el chico termino dentro de ella dejandose caer, debil y exhausto.

Sus pupilas nuevamente azules parpadearon un par de veces antes de que su cordura decidiera darle una patada y lo despertara de su trance.

Naruto abrió mucho sus ojos y de un salto de puso de pie, recogiendo sus prendas al mismo tiempo y vistiendose sumamente avergozado.

- **Sniiff... Hoshiki...** - el rubio se giro a medio vestir y observo a la chica-espada, quien yacia en el suelo y su palido cuerpo brillaba intensamente, lagrimas y sangre comenzaban a encharcarse bajo su rostro. Naruto no era un estupido y una vez que sus sentidos y su razon regresaron a el comprendio perfectamente lo que habia sucedido

- **Samehada...** - susurró el rubio al ver como el brillo de la chica se intensificaba, su cuerpo tratando de asimilar todo el chakra que habia recibido de Naruto, pero fallando miserablemente

- **Hehe... fue... delicioso... Naru-chan...** - y con esas palabras el cuerpo de Samehada se comenzo a deshacer, millares de particulas brillantes flotaban en la habitacion y la extraña baba que cubria la puerta se disolvio.

Una solitaria lagrima bajó por la mejila de Naruto antes de terminar de vestirse aun acompañado por los centenares de brillos multicolores.

- **Adios, Same-chan...** -susurro el rubio antes de tomar su Hitai-ate y sin mirar atras abrió la puerta de la sala y mientras cientos de brillos flotaban y se esparcian por todo el lugar Naruto salió de la habitacion.

OoOoOoOoO

oOoOoOoOo

Ya esta... o.O aun no puedo creer que me haya escrito un fic de Naruto x Samehada... me pregunto se ya existia alguno o soy la primeda atrofiada a la que se le ocurre U_U

En fin, la historia de Same me la saque debajo de la manga, y es que me imagine como podria haberse creado esa abominacion y pos eso salio

Ya saben, si quieren pueden opinar en la siguiente pareja, aunque ya tengo algunas en mente e incluso ya inicie un nuevo one-shot

Pero sobretodo espero sus reviews... diganme que les parecio esta locura

Ah disculpen los errores de ortografia y la falta de acentos, mi ortografia sux U_U

Nos veremos luego =D

Bye Bye


	2. SAKURA

Bien, al fin, luego de un buen tiempo, aquí está el segundo one-shot de mi serie ELN.

La pareja en esta historia es Sakura

Espero les guste =D

EVERYBODY LOVES NARUTO (Todos aman a Naruto)

By: Gochi Glay Lover

One-shot 2: Los grillos, el viento y la luna

La primera vez que Naruto la vio su corazón pego un brinco dentro de su pecho y sintió como algo cálido se extendía por todo su cuerpo... en ese momento supo que definitivamente esa era la chica de su vida

Lo primero que pensó al verla fue que su cabello era del mismo color de los pétalos de Sakura, cuál no sería su sorpresa al enterarse luego que precisamente ese era su nombre.

Todos los días la veía caminar por las abarrotadas calles de Konoha, comprando víveres, saltando la cuerda con otras chicas, haciendo encargos, paseando con su familia.

Naruto pensaba que era muy bonita, su sonrisa iluminaba sus tardes solitarias, y a veces imaginaba que se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía su amistad... pero como había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, la gente no quería su amistad, ni nada que se relacionara con él, así que se conformo a mirarla de lejos y soñar despierto.

Por lo que se sorprendió mucho al verla el día en que inició la academia.

Aún podía recordar cómo sus ojos color esmeralda miraron el salón repleto de estudiantes con cierta aprehensión hasta que quedaron justo frente a los suyos.

Naruto casi se cae de su asiento cuando vio una tímida sonrisa adornar su bello rostro.

Tras un breve segundo la chica comenzó a caminar rumbo a su dirección y el rubio contuvo el aliento, casi podía sentir cada paso, escuchar cada roce de sus sandalias con el piso aun entre el enorme barullo que todos los chicos provocaban.

El chico se enrojeció cada vez mas mientras la veía acercarse aun sin que esa sonrisa abandonara su rostro y justo cuando la tuvo enfrente y trato de saludarla, ella siguió de largo.

Naruto se desconcertó, parpadeo un par de veces antes de girar bruscamente para ver a la chica y sus ojos se toparon con una escena que le marcaría el resto de su vida.

Aun sonriendo tímidamente la chica se había ido a sentar junto a un chico de negra cabellera y mirada aburrida quien claramente no prestaba atención a nada del salón. La pelirrosa miraba de reojo al chico y un levísimo sonrojo corono majestuosamente sus mejillas.

El rubio sintió como su corazón, que hasta hacia pocos segundos había danzado incontrolable en su pecho, se detenía bruscamente, débil, sin ánimos.

Tratando de no prestarle atención al dolor que comenzaba a asentarse en su alma giro su rostro al frente y suspiro, la chica bonita ya tenía un chico que le gustaba y el, siendo quien era, estaba seguro que jamás podría hablar con ella.

Naruto despertó de súbito, estaba aun oscuro y solo se podía escuchar el sonido de los grillos que alegremente entonaban su melódica cadencia.

Se froto los ojos con su manga tratando de ubicar donde estaba, y solo le tomo un par de segundos recordar todo.

Miro a su alrededor y observo como en una roca cercana Sai hacia guardia medio dormido y a un par de metros del pelinegro pudo ver a Sakura y a Yamato durmiendo cada uno en sus respectivas bolsas, el sin embargo había decidido dormir en la gruesa rama de un árbol cercano, lo suficientemente cerca para poder decir que acampaban juntos, pero no demasiado como para despertarlos.

Con un suspiro volvió a recostarse, todo el sueño lo había abandonado ya justo como le había estado pasado durante las últimas semanas.

Naruto no podía dormir y las pocas veces que lo conseguía solo lograba dormir una o dos horas, siempre plagado por ese sueño, el mismo que lo había despertado esa noche, y la anterior, y la noche antes de esa.

Naruto no era precisamente la persona más inteligente de Konoha, pero no era estúpido, a sus 17 años de edad y tras sus incontables viajes por el mundo había llegado a comprender muchas cosas de la vida.

El sabía porque no podía conciliar el sueño, y la razón estaba durmiendo tranquilamente a unos cuantos metros de él. Naruto giro su rostro para observarla, su cabello brillaba con la luz de la luna que se colaba perezosamente por la densa vegetación, sus parpados se movían levemente, signo inequívoco de quien sueña.

Sueños... el siempre había tenido sueños, desde comer el tazón de ramen mas grande del mundo a ser el mejor Hokage, pero los últimos días todos su sueños iniciaban y terminaban en Sakura.

No era de extrañar que no pudiera sacársela de la cabeza, desde pequeño se había enamorado de ella a primera vista, pero no fue sino hasta su encuentro en la Nación del Hierro que sus sueños comenzaron a, irónicamente, quitarle el sueño.

Su mente comenzó a recordar la confesión que le había hecho ella, sus palabras aunque sonaban sinceras eran obvias mentiras, pero durante un momento, durante un leve segundo su viejo y golpeado corazón volvió a danzar con locura dentro de su pecho.

Y aunque luego reacciono como debía hacerlo, es decir, rechazando su falsa confesión, su loco corazón había decidido no dejar de bailar.

El sonido de las hojas meciéndose en el viento lo distrajo un instante, recordándole que se encontraba en una misión, no era una misión realmente difícil pero Tsunade baa-chan había decidido mandar a todo el equipo Yamato, algo que no tranquilizaba a Naruto

Desde su regreso del entrenamiento con el hombre pulpo había evitado a Sakura tanto como le era posible. No podía verla, había fallado, ya era imposible cumplir su promesa, Sasuke no regresaría, el último Uchiha, sin contar a Madara, había caído a presa de la oscuridad para nunca más volver y el se sentía culpable.

Culpable de no poder cumplir su promesa, culpable de las lágrimas que Sakura derramo, culpable de perder a su único hermano.

Y si, tenía miedo, el sabia cuanto amaba a la pelirrosa y cuanto la deseaba, sabía que ella necesitaba alguna clase de consuelo para poder pasar por el trago amargo que el ultimo encuentro con Sasuke le había provocado, pero también sabía que él no podía ser quien la consolara, aun y cuando anhelaba sostenerla entre sus brazos, besarla, hacerle el amor hasta que fueran uno en cuerpo y alma, juntos, para siempre... algo que era imposible. Tenía miedo de forzar sus sentimientos que cada día se acumulaban incontrolables en su pecho y lastimarla.

Cerró los ojos aun perdido en sus pensamientos incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, ahogando las ganas casi irrefrenables de salir corriendo, saltar de un acantilado y quedar inconsciente para por fin poder descansar, para poder olvidar el dolor en que se había convertido su existencia.

Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos se encontraba el rubio que no noto el par de ojos que lo observaban desde abajo.

Sakura había despertado cuando un imprudente grillo se había posado en su nariz y de inmediato analizo su situación.

Aun faltaba mucho para el amanecer, de eso estaba segura al ver el cielo estrellado, pero misteriosamente el sueño la había abandonado por completo.

"Estúpido grillo" pensó antes de girar su cabeza, a su diestra se encontraba Yamato taichou profundamente dormido a su izquierda Sai cabeceaba, pero sostenía con fuerza un pergamino que yacía extendido sobre su regazo. Sakura sabía lo que era, era una alarma que despertaría a Sai en cuanto un chakra extraño atravesara los límites de la barrera de tinta que había creado antes de establecer el campamento.

Luego busco a su alrededor hasta que lo ubico en la rama de un árbol cercano. Sakura fijo sus ojos en el rubio y una mueca adorno su rostro.

Sakura había comprobado con amargura que desde su regreso Naruto la había estado evitando, pero no se lo había echado en cara puesto que estaba casi segura que Naruto debía odiarla, después de todo ella le había mentido, había intentado engañarlo y había fallado en matar a Sasuke.

Aun en la oscuridad de la noche analizo al rubio que dormía alejado del equipo, en los últimos días lo había visto más cansado y un par de círculos se dibujaban bajo sus ojos y Sakura no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por él.

Durante las semanas que habían pasado desde su regreso no había intentado hablar con el del asunto con Sasuke, solo pensar en el suceso la entristecía.

En un principio pensó que todo era debido a que habían fallado en traer de vuelta a su compañero de equipo y en las ominosas palabras que había dicho Naruto, pero ahora no estaba segura.

Sakura siguió mirando a Naruto y reflexiono en sus palabras... como no había podido traer a Sasuke de vuelta moriría con él, le rescataría de la oscuridad aunque fuese lo último que hiciera y probablemente así seria. La simple idea la aterraba. No quería pensar que alguno muriera, no... no quería pensar que Naruto muriera, ya habían pasado más de tres años desde que Sasuke los abandonara en busca de poder y aunque aun lo extrañaba la vida seguía, sin embargo Sakura no podía ni quería imaginarse como seria su vida sin Naruto.

Ese pensamiento consiguió que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente, aun le tomaba con cierta sorpresa como el rubio se había vuelto una parte indispensable de su vida, de la vida de todos en Konoha y la sola idea de que no estuviera ahí era impensable

Siguió mirando a Naruto, desde su perspectiva no podía verle el rostro ya que la rama le ocultaba casi todo el cuerpo, pero no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que algo le preocupaba y ella se preocupaba por él.

Muy dentro seguía sintiéndose como una inútil, su mejor amigo estaba pasando por una depresión y ella no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo.

Sakura no quería ver a ese Naruto triste y meditabundo que deambulaba las calles en reconstrucción de Konoha, ese no era el Naruto que conocía, el Naruto que la había apoyado desde el comienzo, el Naruto que ella quería.

Ese fue otro pensamiento que logro acalorar aun mas sus mejillas, pero no era de extrañar, ella sabía que lo quería, era su mejor amigo después de todo, pero con todo y eso pensar en ese cariño la hacía sentir extraña.

De pronto Sakura vio como Naruto se puso de pie y de un salto se alejaba del campamento, esto la extraño demasiado, por lo que sin hacer ruido y ocultando su chakra como toda una experta, se puso de pie y lo siguió.

Naruto se había cansado de intentar detener sus pensamientos, quizás eran las hormonas adolescentes haciendo su trabajo, pero de pronto los pensamientos sobre la pelirrosa se fueron volviendo más y mas candentes hasta el punto que no pudo más y de un salto se dirigió al lago que había cerca del campamento.

Necesitaba un buen baño antes que algún accidente arruinara su noche.

Tras un par de segundos saltando de rama en rama llego al lago, era prístino y tranquilo, la bella luna se reflejaba en la superficie y Naruto la miro un segundo desde la rama donde estaba antes de deshacerse de sus ropas y tras quedar completamente desnudo lanzarse al agua con un clavado utilizando la rama como trampolín.

Seguir a Naruto y al mismo tiempo esconder su chakra le era sumamente difícil, por lo que se tardo en darle alcance, pero lo que sus ojos vieron la descolocaron por completo.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia pudo observar una figura en el lago y no tardo mucho en adivinar que se trataba de Naruto.

Sakura observo ensimismada como el joven nadaba, se sumergía y emergía con la gracia propia de un delfín, su cabello empapado caía sobre su rostro, enmarcándolo de una forma que la chica jamás había visto.

Su torso desnudo y húmedo brillaba bajo los rayos de la luna y sus ojos azules fulguraban con un brillo etéreo.

Sakura no se pudo mover, totalmente hechizada por la varonil figura frente a ella, el pecho bien formado, los amplios hombros y los brazos fuertes era una visión angelical que la pelirrosa no podía dejar de ver.

Sus mejillas se tornaron completamente carmesí cuando Naruto de un salto se poso sobre el agua y dejo que la luna lo bañara con su luz, dejando al descubierto esa parte del cuerpo masculino que solo había visto en libros de anatomía. Sakura sentía una opresión en el pecho y sus labios sumamente secos.

Naruto nado a placer, tratando de calmarse, él sabía que había pasado por muchas cosas y también sabía que aun le esperaban más, su vida jama seria sencilla, pero tenía que controlarse, tenía que aprender a controlar su libido, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, debía entender que esa confesión que lo había vuelto loco no era más que una mentira.

De un salto se poso sobre el agua, dejando que el viento nocturno se llevara sus problemas antes de dejarse caer de espaldas y sumergirse nuevamente en el agua.

De pronto el sonido de algo entre los arbustos lo sobresalto, de un brinco salió del agua, tomo una piedra imbuyéndola con su chakra y la arrojo a la sombra revelando un perro sumamente asustado... y algo más que no esperaba.

Sakura miro como Naruto se sumergía de nuevo en el agua antes de sentir una sombra moverse entre los arbustos. Inmediatamente su instinto ninja salió a flote y de una bolsa oculta en sus sandalias saco un shuriken el cual lanzo a las ramas dejando al descubierto no solo a un perro absolutamente aterrado, sino también su presencia a Naruto.

Naruto miro con ojos como platos como Sakura estaba ahí frente al y no entendía lo que pasaba.

- ¿Sakura-chan? - dijo él mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa solo para notar como las mejillas de la chica se tornaban carmesí y un hilito de sangre comenzaba a fluir de su nariz, esto lo asusto de sobremanera, por lo que se acerco corriendo y la tomo de los hombros - ¿Que sucede, te sientes mal Sakura-chan? ¡Estas sangrando!

Sakura no podía creer lo que pasaba, sin querer se había revelado ante Naruto, pero eso no era todo, no, la chica tenía una visión sumamente clara y en primera fila de Naruto tal y como llego al mundo.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar el sonrojo que domino sus mejillas o el hilo de sangre que comenzaba a fluir desde su nariz

Sakura miro con los ojos como platos como su amigo rubio se acercaba corriendo y la tomaba de los hombros

- ¿Que sucede, te sientes mal Sakura-chan? ¡Estas sangrando! - escucho decir y al sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros la pobre chica comenzó a temblar.

- Na... Naru... - comenzó ella, pero el rubio no la dejo continuar

- ¡¿Que sucedió? ¿Alguien los ataco? ¿Yamato-taichou y Sai están bien? - pregunto frenético Naruto mientras veía alarmado como la cara de Sakura se ponía más y más roja

- ...Naruto... rop... - intento de nuevo hablar ella pero el rubio seguía sin escucharla

- ¡No te preocupes Sakura-chan, ya pagaran quienes te hayan hecho esto! - y sin más Naruto se dispuso a correr hacía el campamento cuando sintió la delicada mano de Sakura tomar su brazo antes de que un vértigo inusitado se apoderara de el

- ¡Ponte algo de ropa, shannarooo! - grito Sakura logrando despertar de su pequeña catalepsia al ver al rubio tratar de alejarse, sin esperar un segundo lo tomo del brazo y con toda su fuerza lo lanzo al lago, su rostro seguía sonrojado y la sangre había logrado manchar el cuello de su blusa

Naruto sintió el golpe frio del agua contra su cuerpo y cuando al fin logro salir a la superficie miro como Sakura estaba en la orilla limpiando su rostro.

Tardo un segundo para analizar la situación antes de que sus mejillas también se tornaran rojas y con un salto rápido aterrizo en la rama donde su ropa lo esperaba

Un minuto después el rubio bajo junto a Sakura, quien seguía junto al lago, su mirada fija en el reflejo de la luna

- Lo siento Sakura-chan - habló el chico cuando se sentó a su lado, no sabía qué hacer, no quería estar ahí, después de todo había estado evitándola, pero podía ver como la pelirrosa estaba mal y aun cuando no estuviera seguro se quedo a su lado

Al escuchar sus palabras ella negó con la cabeza.

- No tienes que disculparte Naruto, fui yo quien te siguió aquí, no debí hacerlo.

Naruto guardo silencio sin estar muy seguro de cómo responder decidió que lo mejor era alejarse antes de que su mente o su cuerpo lo traicionaran, antes de que Sakura le dijera lo decepcionada que se encontraba.

Justo había girado rumbo al campamento cuando escucho la débil voz de Sakura

- Naruto... ¿Por qué me estas evitando?

El rubio se detuvo y un silencio sepulcral se apodero de ambos. Naruto tenía miedo, miedo de que Sakura ya no quisiera ser su amiga, primero le había fallado en traer a Sasuke de vuelta, luego había rechazado su confesión, aun y cuando estaba seguro que era falsa y ahora la había estado evitando deliberadamente. Ante sus propios ojos, Naruto se veía como un bastardo mal agradecido.

Sakura también tenía miedo, miedo de que Naruto le dijera lo débil e inútil que era, que le echara en cara el tratar de matar a Sasuke cuando él había hecho hasta lo imposible por rescatarlo, miedo de que se alejara de su vida.

El ruido de los grillos y el sonido del viento contra las ramas de los arboles inundaron el espacio entre ellos, ambos seguían justo como se habían quedado, Sakura frente al lago, mirando la luna y Naruto de espaldas y con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

- Sakura-chan, yo... - comenzó el rubio, no estaba seguro que debía hacer o que podía decir, solo que el silencio era demasiado ensordecedor como para poder soportarlo más.

- ¿Me odias, cierto? - interrumpió ella. El bijuu parpadeo un par de veces antes de girarse y ver la figura encorvada y derrotada de la pelirrosa, de rodillas frente al lago, con sus manos en su regazo y la cabeza gacha. El chico sintió como su viejo corazón dejaba de bailar por su pecho, pero no por ello se detenía, al contrario, el muy inútil intentaba hacer todo lo posible para que Naruto se acercara a ella. Y por primera vez en muchos meses, Naruto se acerco a Sakura y se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

- No, claro que no Sakura-chan, jamás podría odiarte - le dijo, pero no se movió, sus brazos ansiaban estrecharla, protegerla, hacer que esas lagrimas que había empezado a rodar por sus mejillas se desvanecieran, pero no hizo nada, aun tenía miedo.

- Claro que me odias, me odias por tratar de matar a Sasuke-kun, me odias por ser una kunoichi débil, por eso me evitas... y me duele, me duele mucho... -dijo ella con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos, las lágrimas corriendo libres por su rostro.

El rubio sintió que le deban una bofetada al ver a su compañera de esa forma, débil, llorosa, indefensa... y al fin su cuerpo pareció funcionar y aunque el miedo seguía ahí, la necesidad de confortarla era más grande.

Sus brazos la envolvieron en un abrazo y la atrajeron a su pecho, donde la pelirrosa lloro, lloro por todo el dolor que sentía pero también lloro de felicidad al sentirse en los brazos del rubio, quien le acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba palabras de aliento al oído.

Cuando por fin la chica logro calmarse se separo un poco del chico frente a ella pero sin dejar de abrazarlo, sus ojos azules brillaban bajo la luz de la luna y su cabello dorado se mecía rebelde contra el frio viento de la noche.

- Sakura - comenzó el rubio evitando deliberadamente el honorifico para que la chica se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio - yo no te odio, jamás podría y menos por razones como esas, tú no eres débil, al contrario, eres la kunoichi mas fuerte que jamás he conocido... y no me refiero a tus puños - agrego cuando vio que la chica iba a interrumpirle.

Sakura sintió como el índice de Naruto se posaba en su frente mientras continuo hablando - eres fuerte de aquí, en tu mente y tus convicciones... eres valiente, inteligente y graciosa, me haces reír y me aconsejas, por esto y muchas, muchas cosas más jamás podría odiarte.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse cuando Naruto comenzó a describirla con todas esas palabras sin dejar de verla con esos hermosos ojos lapislázuli, pero aun y con todo esto la chica seguía insegura.

- Pero y-yo intente matar a Sasuke-kun aun y cuando tu siempre has intentado traerlo de vuelta.

Sakura sintió los protectores brazos de Naruto apretarla un poco más, mientras el rubio hundía su rostro en sus cabellos.

- No Sakura, no te odio por eso, es verdad que Sasuke es como si fuera mi hermano, pero hasta un bobo como yo sabe cuando una batalla está perdida...

La chica se separo un poco del rubio al oír sus palabras, ella estaba segura que Naruto jamás se daría por vencido con Sasuke, que haría lo imposible por traerlo de nuevo a la senda de la luz, pero esas palabras sonaban como si su rubio amigo no tuviera más esperanzas.

Naruto pareció adivinar esto, por lo que con su típica sonrisa aclaro - No es que me este dando por vencido, pero ya he comprendido que el teme no quiere volver con nosotros, el ya eligió su camino, aun y cuando ese camino es uno lleno de dolor y de venganza... y yo no lo puedo obligar a regresar, por eso he decidido que si Sasuke ha de morir, lo mejor es que muera por mi manos, las manos que lo quieren como una familia, las manos que nos les importa mancharse de sangre con tal de que al final el muy bobo descanse al fin.

- Pero tú dijiste que... que ambos morirían - le recordó Sakura, aun asustada por la simple idea de perder al chico que la tenía en sus cálidos brazos. Naruto sonrió con melancolía, pero su voz sonó segura y potente.

- No son tan ingenuo para pensar que le puedo ganar al teme sin problemas... aunque no quiero morir, si es necesario, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero que mueras, no sé qué haría si tu también desapareces! - le dijo ella con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Sakura...

- No me gusta, no me gusta oírte hablar de morir, no me gusta que me estés evitando, no me gusta que me alejes de ti, me duele, me duele mucho en mi corazón - le dijo ella aferrándose mas su pecho.

Se sentía estúpida, llorando como una bebe, pero algo en su corazón le decía que esto era correcto, que ese sentimiento de estar entre los brazos de Naruto era correcto, perfecto, que ese dolor al oírlo hablar sobre su propia muerte tan a la ligera era insoportable, que verlo alejarse de ella era inconcebible.

- No sabía si podría controlarme... - susurro el rubio y Sakura levanto su rostro para enfrentarse al chico que aun la tenía en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué?

El rubio se sonrojo demasiado, no planeaba decirle todo esto, pero el ambiente era perfecto y sus labios se movieron por su cuenta

- Por eso te evitaba... porque no sabía si al verte podría contenerme... - Naruto levanto su mano derecha y acaricio lentamente la mejilla de la pelirrosa. Ambos sintieron un escalofrió recorrerlos, pero el rubio se forzó a continuar - no sabía si podría evitar que mis manos te tocaran... no sabía si tenía la fuerza de evitar que mis labios buscaran los tuyos... no sabía si mi cuerpo sería capaz de estar junto a ti sin lanzarse a tus brazos y buscar asilo...

Sakura miro a Naruto, sus ojos esmeralda perdidos en los profundamente azules frente a ella, todas las palabras amontonándose en su cabeza y un calor inundando su cuerpo, y fue cuando al fin pudo reconocer ese sentimiento que desde hacía mucho tiempo buscaba anidarse en su corazón con cada día que el rubio le levantaba el ánimo, con cada momento en que el chico la hacía reír o la hacía enojar, en cada instante que Naruto estaba con ella, apoyándola, ayudándola, dándole fuerza para seguir adelante...

- Sakura... yo te a... - pero las palabras del rubio se vieron efectivamente interrumpidas por unos tersos labios, dulces, suaves, exigentes pero inexpertos y algo torpes que habían chocado contra los suyos.

Por un breve instante el chico no supo qué hacer, pero pronto su cerebro logro sumar dos más dos y con un leve gemido respondió el beso que Sakura le había dado.

Ambos se perdieron en ese beso, todas sus emociones y sentimientos desbordándose, cada dulce recuerdo, cada amargo suceso, cada momento vivido entre ambos eran la yesca que alimentaba esa nueva llama que había nacido entre ambos.

Cuando la necesidad por respirar fue incontrolable ambos se separaron, jadeando pesadamente y con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

- ..mo - termino el rubio la anterior frase y Sakura no pudo evitar reír, pero solo una leve carcajada antes de mirar al chico frente a ella, sus manos que reposaban en su pecho subieron hasta posarse en sus mejillas, sus pulgares recorriendo las marcas de nacimiento que el rubio portaba con orgullo.

- Yo también te amo... y esta vez es en serio, Naruto no baka - dijo ella recargando su frente con la de su contraparte, ambos en silencio, contemplándose como si fuera la primera vez que se ven pero al mismo tiempo, conociéndose de toda la vida.

- Hehe... esto es... extraño - dijo el rubio

- ...Lo se... - dijo Sakura sin separarse del chico - pero siempre he sido extraña, así que para mí es perfecto - la pelirrosa rozo juguetonamente su nariz con la del rubio antes de suspirar. El chico también suspiro y continúo acariciando la espalda de la chica entre sus brazos.

Naruto podía escuchar el trinar de los grillos a lo lejos y el vaivén de las hojas mecidas por el viento. La luz de la luna sobre sus cabezas, cobijándolos, aun faltaba mucho para el amanecer y el jinchuuriki se sentía completamente en paz.

- Sakura-chan - dijo el rubio después de un rato de estar abrazados.

- Mmh? - pregunto ella medio adormilada, se sentía feliz y segura entre sus brazos y las suaves caricias en sus espalda la habían llevado a un estado somnoliento.

- ¿Esto significa que ahora eres mi novia? Porque siempre he querido una novia tan sexy y ardiente como tu - comento el rubio y Sakura sintió un nuevo calor inundar su cuerpo y con una nueva carcajada se inclino a besar a Naruto luego de susurrar un leve "Si".

El beso era suave, pausado, casi en cámara lenta, pero no por eso era menos excitante. El beso anterior había sido uno dulce y algo inexperto, este por el contrario, aunque aun era inexperto tenía un deje de sensualidad y deseo contenidos.

El rubio se dejo besar, acariciando el hermoso cuerpo que se encontraba entre sus brazos, ambos comenzando a sentir la urgente necesidad de hacer algo más que simplemente abrazarse, Naruto había soñado con ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, su cuerpo juvenil y sumamente hormonal poco a poco comenzaba a enloquecer, pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad termino el beso y deposito unos cuantos más en el bello rostro de la kunoichi.

Sakura se sonrojo, por un momento había dejado que sus deseos dominaran su conciencia y si hubieran seguido, estaba segura que lo habrían hecho ahí mismo, entre los grillos y bajo la luz de la luna, con el gentil viento sirviéndoles de manto.

Y muy en el fondo supo que la idea no le desagradaba.

- Sakura-chan... mi Sakura-chan - susurro el chico abrazándola con más fuerza -... te deseo tanto... - continuo y la pelirrosa se sintió enrojecer, pero supo que el chico aun no había terminado de hablar - ...si por mi fuera te haría mía en este momento, pero quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, única... - dijo el rubio.

Sakura sintió nuevamente un calor anidarse en su pecho y una gran ternura por el rubio frente a ella, el chico que amaba...

- Yo también Naruto... yo también quiero que sea especial y estoy dispuesta a esperar a que estemos listos.

- Hehehe lo sé Sakura-chan, solo espero que no tengamos que esperar demasiado, porque de verdad que te necesito.

- Naruto no baka! - susurro ella completamente roja antes de sentir como el rubio se ponía de pie y la levantaba sin mayor esfuerzo.

- Bien, creo que debemos regresar, ya es tarde y creo que es mi turno de reemplazar a Sai en la vigilancia - Sakura asintió antes de acomodarse en el fuerte pecho de Naruto y dejarse llevar al campamento, no le importaba demasiado si Sai o Yamato-taichou los veían así, después de todo... ¿Qué de malo había en estar abrazada al amor de tu vida?

Dejando atrás el claro de luna, con los grillos cantarines, el viento sereno y la luna protectora, el viejo y cansado corazón de Naruto había dejado de bailar en su pecho... al fin había encontrado a otro corazón con quien acurrucarse y ser feliz.

Muy bien, ya esta

Originalmente iba a haber un lemmon, pero al final decidí que la historia estaba perfecta tal y como es (o al menos me gustaba así)

Quizás luego haga un NaruSaku con lemmon incluido. ;D

Bien, esto es todo por hoy, ya estoy pensando en que pareja usar para el próximo one-shot, creo que será un NaruSasu ;D yay yaoi!

Recuerden, si quieren una pareja en especial solo díganme para tomarla en cuenta

Nos vemos!


End file.
